Bare
by Jayjay1304
Summary: Haymitch sees Effie without all her 'Capitol crap on' and things get uh, hot. Just a short drabble, if you think this should be rated higher then tell me! :) Reviews are lovely so pleaaase review! :) :) :) :)


**So I wrote this last night and i'm not to sure what rating it is but bc there is no smut i'll just say a T okay? If you think it should be an M then tell me! Xox**

* * *

"Shit!"

A loud, high pitched squeal fell from the small escort's mouth at the sound of the victor's loud profanity.

She's clutching the rose pink, silk bedsheet around her very _nearly_ naked body. Her natural golden mane is fanned out on her shoulders, slightly matter from her sleep and her glistening blue eyes are wide. Her rosy cheeks indicate that she's _definitely _embarrassed but Haymitch would rather think that _he's _the one making her hot and flustered.

"Well, um, good morning Haymitch; I do hope you've had a very pleasant sleep as we've got a big big day today an-" She can sense him getting closer, even through her tightly shut eyes and immediately stops her nervous babbling.

His icy eyes are blown wide with lust; almost, no, completely predatory. He was like a jungle cat, ready to pounce on his prey at any second.

Now, if Effie had had her head screwed on properly at that moment, she would've backed away slowly and waved him off. As rude and idiotic as her Haymitch was, he wasn't forceful and was suprisingly respectful when it came to boundaries.

Of course, _that_, had obviously changed.

The back of his hand stroked the side of her head softly for a second, he looked almost curious, before he groaned deep into her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist so she was flush against him.

"Effie, god, if I had known you looked like _this_, I would've done this a long, long time ago." He whispers in her ear, twirling a tendril of sunshine blonde around his index finger.

"Haymitch, I...I-" She's stuttering, an effect of his hot breath tickling her neck. Of course she'd never stutter on any other occasion, but this, _this_, was a definite exception.

"Have you thought about it?" he runs his index finger down the side of her bare face, curling it around her delicate chin.

"Hmm?" She's all hot and flustered and this time, Haymitch _knows_ that it's because of him.

"_Me_, touching, _you_, making you scream my name over and over and over and-" He's cut off by her loud moan and she throws her head back, the sheet slipping a little and revealing a glimpse of hot, bubblegum pink lace.

Suddenly, he yanks the bed sheet from her tight grasp, freeing it from her trembling hands. He sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of her, she's all lace and hot bubblegum pink, silky, smooth legs; small scraps of lace, covering up her most intimate areas.

His mouth is on hers before she can register what they're walking into and now all she can focus on is how _oh so good_ his lips taste. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up onto her vanity table, wiping off all of the useless cosmetic products that were so neatly arranged.

"Mmm, I love this." He murmurs against her lips, fingering the delicate strap of her bra.

"I got it for you." She grins against his lips, her left hand snaking up his shirt, feeling the abs she never knew existed.

"Effie I need to ask you someth- whoah, uh..."

With a small shriek, the petite blond jumps out of Haymitch's arms and quickly wraps the abandoned bed sheet around herself, eyes wide. Then all of a sudden, she regains her posture and her face forms a look of annoyance.

Katniss stands wide eyed and obviously disturbed, her hand still frozen in knocking position.

Effie just hoped that Peeta wasn't behind the girl.

"Do you not knock?!" She cries, gesturing towards the ivory oak door, avoiding the brunette's obvious smirk.

"Yeah, Katniss, it's _rude_." Haymitch has a smug look on his face, obviously enjoying this little incident.

"Wait, _shit, _Effie?" Katniss is wide eyed and amused, Effie can't help but flush at the sudden attention.

"Yes it's me Katniss but please later, we ,uh, were having a private conversation and we need to discuss it. _Now_."

"Didn't seem like much chatting to me.."

"Get out! We're busy!" Effie points towards the door, looking anywhere but Katniss and that _smug-faced asshole_.

"Clearly." Katniss sniggers and turns, mouthing at Haymitch to 'have fun' and leaves, the door swinging shut behind her as she lets out a loud giggle.

"Rude!"

Haymitch walks over the door and bolts the door before turning towards her. He has that smokey look in his eyes again and she can practically feel the heat from his gaze.

"So," he whispers, throwing the bed sheet on the floor once again and lifting her up onto the vanity table, "where were we?"

* * *

**Doooone! Have fun, not sure about it but oh well. Do you guys know about this show called Arrow?! Damn it Olicity is just...agkjhkjnfkjdnj! I love it, you should check it out but of course, review first ;) Bye my beautiful racoons!**


End file.
